Time Turner Problems
by Samara Connor
Summary: When Ron finds a broken time turner in his fifth year, He accidentally gets Hermione and himself trapped in the future at Hogwarts with their children. Will they like what they discover? Hermione-Ron
1. Chapter 1

Time Turner Problems

"Ron where did you get that?" asked Hermione outraged

"I found it in pocket after what happened in the department of mysteries. So what is that?"

She giggled despite her earlier outrage, only Ron could not know what it was.

"It is a Time turner, Ron." she said looking up over Shakespeare's' a winter tale', which she had been reading.

Ron gasped, then gave an grin much like his older brothers Fred and George "Can we go back in time, please."

"Ron NO!!. We need to give it to McGonagall. It could be dangerous"

With this he put it around her neck and began to turn it before she could say anything else.

When every thing stopped turning. Ron dropped the time turner.

Hermione yelled bright red in the face. "Ronald Billius Weasley!"

"I..I..I did not mean to." He said looking sheepish.

--

Four kids came strolling over. All who were prefects. But they did not see them.

"Come on Rose, your going with Scorpios aren't you?."

"Is there some thing wrong with me?" Scorpios asked joining in the conversation.

"No. Scorpios that is not what I meant I meant GOING OUT!. Rose Your dad , he would Freak." Rose's friend said.

"Don't I know. At don't start so would yours." Rose said, huffing, bushy red hair fly over her shoulder.

"Well I am not a Weasley. And My boyfriend is not a Malfoy."

--

"Weasley, Malfoy? I am going to go give that Weasley a piece of my mind." mumbled Ron.

"Ron no!" Hermione said grabbing his arm.

--

"Well you have a point." The girl called Rose's friend said.

"We need to go. Prefect meeting."

"Good point!"

A black haired bot who looked strangely like Harry came walking from the Quidditch pitch talking to a girl. Who's Hair was Red.

--

"Where are we?"

"Well Ronald if you have not noticed we are at Hogwarts."

Hermione said, also looking around.

--

"Why would students who should be at dinner standing around? Aaahhh Gryffindor. To your Head of house." said a teacher, waling up behind them.

Hermione held her head in shame.

--

The professor knocked.

"Come in!" replied the professor.

"I found these students lurking around outside. They seem to be in your house."

"Thank you Professor Weasley."

The Professor turned and left.

"Ron and Hermione, What the hell are you doing here?"

"Ron apparently Had a time turner in his pocket when we left the department of mysteries. And has not returned it. But he also proceeded to kidnap me, Neville."

Ron was still getting over the shock of everything.

"Oh, Did I mention he also dropped it and it broke."

"We will have to contact Headmistress McGonagall."

"Who was she?"

"Who, Ron?"

"The Lady who brought me and Hermione here."

"That was the know engaged Victoria Weasley. She is Bill and Fleur's oldest daughter, she is engaged to Teddy Lupin."

"Lupin, as in Remus Lupin."

"Yeah, It will make since in a couple of months."

He went over to the fire placr and threw some fllo powder in. "Headmistress we have a slight problem can you please come over."

At that moment McGonagall appeared.

"Yes, Professor Longbottom. What is the problem?"

She looked up and saw Hermione and Ron.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Why are you here? Or more precissly how did you get here?"

"Ronfoundatimeturnerandhekiddnappedmeandwhenwegothereheaccsendentlydroppedit." she said extremely fast

"So you are telling me the time turner you used to get here is broken?"

"Yes."

"I am disappointed in both of you, You will have to Stay here. It is almost Christmas break." With this she left.


	2. A whole New battle Part 1

AN/ This Does not Follow DH! I want to thank anathematize and handr4ever for reviewing. Thanks guys. Guys i am planning on making a seies out of this since i have unerstood that this story would not make since without telling the story of how the war ended. So i will probably be writing a prequal to this story. Please read and review.

"Come on, I will show you to Gryffindor tower."

"But we all ready know the way Neville." replied Ron

"No you do not, the castle is totally different from the way it was when we went to school. Well not totally different. But the stair cases will get you so confused that you will not get to Gryffindor tower." He said leading Ron and Hermione out.

"Neville there were four prefects out side before we got caught out side. Who were they?"

"Did you catch any of the names?" He asked turning a corner

"Weasley, Malfoy, Rose, Scorpios. If I remember right."

"Ah, you probably saw Rose Weasley, Scorpios Malfoy, Herminia Granger, and Dillon Brynt. Rose, Herminia, and Dillon are Gryffindor Prefects, ad Scorpios is a Slytherin Prefect. I am sure Laura Bush and Hugo Weasley have rounds tonight though."

"So who are these Weasley's. There seem to be a lot of them." a Young red head was walking to dinner.

"Hello Professor Neville."

"Hello Lily. You are going down to dinner?"

"Yes. Oh, and Hannah was looking for you."

"Ok. Thanks."

"Your welcome" and the girl say of again.

"Another Weasley?" asked Hermione

"No, Potter, Lily Ginerva Potter to be exact. She is the youngest of three. I wonder were Albus and James are?"

Just then a black haired boy with green eyes came down the stair case."

"Hello Neville." He gave Neville a questioning look.

"Where are Rose and Hugo?"

"Prefect meetings just got over so probably dinner."

"Ok."

"Who are Rose and Hugo?"

Neville was thinking. "They are….."

"Professor Neville." A girl that could not be much older than Hermione with frizzy brownish red Hair came up to them "Mum?"

"Rose this is Hermione and Ron?"

"So this is mum?"

"Rose Rose, Rose." A blond Boy came running up behind her.

"Hi Scorp."

"Hello Scorpios. Yes Rose you are right, Rose."

"I am Rose."

"Yeah I think I got that." He said giving Scorpios nasty looks. As Hermione stomped on his foot.

A smile lit up Rose's face.

"Rose can you please show your mother to Gryffindor tower."

Ron was still giving Scorpios Nasty looks even though he was still puzzled.

"I will be at dinner rose." Rose gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Come on I will take you to meet Hugo. Before you attack Scorpios"

"I was not going to attack Malfoy."

"You know what Rose does not speak of her boy friends because. You are like way to over protective."

"If she is dating a Malfoy I see why. How did Hermione and I get together?"

"I know very little about that." he said turning right. "All I know is you guys were together after Voldemort was defeated."

He was not listening to Neville even though he had been asking the questions. They walked down the halls. The young boy had been a Malfoy_. _

_That young girl that had lookes exactly like Hermione who Neville called Herminia, was it?_

They walked into the great hall. This was anew generation. He saw students everywere. the students were not separated by house tables they were just sitting with there friends. He saw a lot of red heads. They were all talking to one another.

"Father, Father, Father." A young woman with dark brown hair came running up to him.

"what, Hannah?"

"The Fat Lady has been cut down the middle." she said woridley

"How come no one tells me this stuff."

"Neville the fat lady has been cut down the middle." said the busht haired girl. She had been talking to a blond boy and a red head.

"Herm, what are your parents going to say when they find out?"

"She won't find out. Anyway they have no clue."

"Yeah that what you always say." said Scorpios sitting down

"Don't start, If uncle Ron found out you were dating his daughter. You would be dead meat most literaly." she said sitting down.

"Your mum would be mad to."

"Not near as bad, Scorp." Said the red head

"Rose Unlike me in a Weasley. To make it worse Ronald Weasley And Hermione Grangers daughter." she said pouring her a cup of tea." with this he snapped the young girl looked up to see her uncle standing there.

"Who The bloody hell are you people?"

"I am Herminia-Scarlet Granger. But you can call me scarlet." said the girl who looked like Hermione had a black top on, but no smile was on her face.

"I am Dillon Bryan."

"I am Hugo Weasley."

"Scorpios Malfoy."

"Bree Weasley." said a girl discussing stuff with a black haired boy

"James Potter."

A teacher with Dark blue hair came up behind the Hugo.

"**HUGO RONALD ARTHUR WEASLEY!!"** She Yelled "Where is the Essay you said you would have for me?" She yelled as hugo jumped mile in the sor in supriss his face turning red

"Um…Er… Not done, Professor Lupin." He replied

"Then you will have detention, like I said."

"Celena." He whined

"If you whine at me I will tell Hermione."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"I'll tell dad."

"And what is Ron going to do?"

"He won't except your applacation for auror training."

"He can't do that he has no reason."

"Fine."

"Tomorrow eight thirty. Got it?" she said stermly

"Yes, Celena wait I have Quidditch practise." he yelled

"Take it up with Neville." she replied heading up to the teachers table. And talking to the other teachers.

"Who is she?"

"She is my twin sister." said a voice from behind him "Hullo I am Teddy. And you would be A younger version of Ron." The youn bot looked furmiluor but he had lost all train of thought. Whe Hermione and rose came walking in talking to each other.

Hermione was wearing a saphire blue long sleve shirt and blue jeans.

"Hi Dad." Rose sad

"Why do you keep calling me dad she sid sitting down

"Why has no one explained to him." She said pointing the question mostly to Herminia

"I was interrupted by a very mad cousin."

"Hugo. What did you do to tick off celena"

"How'd you now."

"The look on your face. Please tell me it was not the report I told you ro finish."

"It wasn't." he said lying

"Uh huh." said Rose

"I take it your siblings."

"They happen to be some of my younger siblings." Said Bree

"But that would mean you are out of school." Said Hermione

"she is hiding from her father, Ron."

"Older or younger. The one that she is currently working for older." Said Rose

"That is what you get for signing up for Auror and war mage classes." said Herminia

"If I remember right almost all of you are either war mages or studying to be war mages. Almost all of you are in the order. So don't start."

"You arn;t out of school how can you be in the order. Why is the order still running? Was Voldemort not defeated?" Hermione said woridly

"Firctly." Herminia said "Ron sit down before I hex you with one very powerful hex."

With this he sat down.

"I will give yo a brief run down. I will explain the whole thing tonight at the D.A. if you two wish to come." Said Herminia

"You still have the D.A. still going?"

"Thanks to James yes." She took a deep breath "Voldemort was defeated. The new threay all together. But the same ideals."

"Same blood actually." said James Which earned him a whack over the head with her text book

"As I was saying. The new threat goes by the name of Voldemortriss. She is the daughter of Voldemort. The war has been going on the last 4 years."

"And we are the main targets." Said Teddy

"They are attaching us." Said Scopios

"Why would they want you? You are the sun of a death eater."

"He is a Rebel though. He is a war mage and as soon as we finnish school this year is going to be working on the front lines."

They want to get rid of us. The next generation." said Rose raising her hand to the table

"We are the ones she fears." Said Bree

"Exspecially The D.A." Said Albus who had just arrived

"She will do anything to stop us." Said Teddy

"But we have some thing that she will neer have." Said Herminia handing over a pendant there were many faimly crests engraved into the medal.

"This is Dylon's." Hermione said handing it bak after ron looked at it

"The correct tence would be was dillons. She enharited it after she died." Said a blonde boy but after he said that Rose kicked him in the shin.

"What do you mean your father died?" Hemione asked

"He was killed in the final battle along with."

"Are mother and father, Remus Lupin and Nmyphadora Lupin-Tonks." Said Celena standing and

"And Alexandra's father as well." Herminia said pointing out the girl who had been signing a discusion with Bree. When she had heard that she nodded

"Who was her father." Hermione asked regretting it the minute she asked

"It is best I don't tell you with ron around."

"Why?" Ron shouted " Is little ron to young to now something. Is ron Weasley to stupid to know."

"It is something that make you cry to this day ron. Her father was Fred there uncle" She said pointing to her faimly "My uncle and your brother, ron. Happy is it so much better now that I told you. You wanna know the whole story. Well even I don't know the whole story.' She snapped, she took a second to clm down and then finished what she was say "But you were there when he died. Along with Hermione and harry. And George and Percy. He had been laughing after percy said he had resigned from his position at the ministry. It had been not long after you had kissed Hermione." with this a package had arrived for her from a barn owl. With it she opened the package to find her three cats, Stripes, Tink, and Hestia dead along with her mother's cat, Mr.Yow and her Black Owl her Uncle Ron had given her dead in the box on topof her brand new ball gown.As soon as she saw she brook downin tears and was out of the hall.leaving the box behind.

"When Dillon saw it he knew why. Each cat had been gven to her by someone she had loved. Her owl had been qute young and her mothers cat was very important to her. There was a note that sat on the youngest cat named sripes the read .

_**You will die like your precious animals.**_

"This redicules." shouted Ron

"We know."

"My Nephew had his cat Tink murdered and sent to him on his birthday. But this is ridicules. That dress is special to her." Dillon said angrily

"a set of students came running including Herminia, and several of her friends.

They ran up to the professors table and said to the headmistress something, that made her face lose all color.

Th next thing Hermione heard was. "We are under attach, Battle stations." The younger students were disapering where members of the D.A. were gathering around getting instuctions as order members were appearing.

"Ron Hermione come on. Ron, Hermione take this add adrop of each of your blood first to both." A group of girls gathered around Herminia and Rose.

Around rose gathered Bree, Dominique, Lucy, victoria, an several other girls.

Around Herminia Gathered Molly, Roxy, Lily, Tami, Laura, and several other girls.

At the same time both girls shouted "Gurdians unite."

AN/ Sorry I am having a writers block you are lucky to get this chapter out of me. My head is momentarily crammed full of Doctor Who nonsense. I have over a hundred Ideas from the season finally of season 4. Which none of my plots follow. Ihope you liked the chapter I will continue hopefully. It would be stupid to leave them In a new battle.

Important Question!! That I would like your take on.

No it is not Voldemort it is a new Voldemort. By the name of Voldmortriss. She is connected to Voldemort. Any ideas how?

Any ideas of what Ron and Hermione drank? If you have read The Pride of Love by RogueSugah. Tou

might be able to figure it out.

Please review!


	3. Peoples

AN/ Not much of a chapter but. I decided i better tell you who is who. As i said this does not follow DH. It is kinda like a paralle World. For the fact i have given hermione a twin sister. But i am going to start working on the next chapter.

Ron and hermione's children:  
Bree Weasley

Elizabeth Weasley

Rose Weasley

Hugo Weasley

Remus and Tonks's children

Teddy Lupin

Celena Lupin

Bill and Fleurs children:

Victoria Weasley

Domimique weasley

Peter Weasley

George and angelina's

Roxie Weasley

Leo weasley

Hannah Weasley

Fred's

Alexandra Weasley-Delacor

Harry ad Ginny's

James Potter

Albus Potter

Sirius Potter

Lily Potter

Percy's children

Lucy Weasley

Molly Weasley

Other peoples

Samantha Granger and Dylon Bryan

Herminia-Scarlet Granger

Janna Fischer and Nathen Uzimakie

Tami Uzimakie

Faye Uzimakie

Gabrialle Delacor and Lee Uzata

Ian Uzata

Nathaniel Uzata

Isabella Uzata

Luna and Nevilles children

Laura Longbottom

Stella Longbottom

Elizabeth Bryant's

Dillon Bryant

Sarah Bryant

Sarah Bryant and Eric Green's children

Auston Green

Jennifer Green


	4. Sorry Guys

Hiya readers,

No I am not dead or sick, I am working on updating. I know I have not updated recently on any of my stories forgive me. I have had major writers block. I will update soon promice. I am Doing spring cleaning. One I have completely lost all ideas for are going the trip. Sorry.

*Update*

I will be making sets to go with my sets on polyvore.

My account: http://www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/profile?id=521538

There is also a link on my profile.

Sam


End file.
